Marylyn Liang's Adventure
by piepiepiepiepie5
Summary: After Marylyn Liang's parents Mileena and Sub-Zero are brutally murdered by the evil Quan Chi, she sets out on an adventure with best friend Sissy Skarlet and Ermac  for vengence. Review please!
1. Description

Name: Marylyn Liang

Age: 27

Parents: Mileena & Sub-Zero

Weapon: Ice Sais & Ice powers

Description: Marylyn has long flowing black hair and pale skin. Her eyes are an ice blue, while her pupils are slits. She has lips, but behind those lips are a small, pearly white set of daggers. Her favarite color is purple(not pink like Mileena, or blue like Sub-Zero, but a mix of pink and blue) and she is a sweet person...until you make her angry.

Story Line: Marylyn Liang was living a peaceful life until her parents were brutally murdered by the evil sorcerer, Quan Chi. Now she sets out on her adventure for revenge with her best friend, Sissy.

Allies: Raiden, Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, Ermac, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sissy

Enemies: Baraka, Reptile, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Noob Saibot

X-Ray: Marylyn freezes her sais and shoves them through opponent's eyes. She then freezes the oppnent, takes her sais out, and stabs opponent multiple times in stomach.

Fatality #1 - I Scream: Marylyn makes a snowcone with ice bomb in it. She hands it to opponent who eats it, seconds later, exploding into ice chunks.

Fatality #2 - Snow Man: Marylyn makes bottom and middle part of snowman. While opponent is applauding her snowman, she freezes them, rips their head of and puts it on the top of the snowman. Marylyn giggles and says, "There, finished."

Babality: Marylyn pulls out her ice sai and licks it, but her tongue sticks so she starts to cry.

Intro: Marylyn appears in a pink flash, afterwords saying, "Oooh, how fun. Another weakling."

End of Fight: Knocks opponent out saying, "You didn't put up much of a fight." She then turns to snow and melts away.

Ending: After defeating Shao Kahn, Marylyn went to the Netherrealm with Sissy to have her revenge. Although she had Shao Kahn power, she was still weak from the battle. But she was reunited with her parents souls, Mileena and Sub-Zero guiding her. Finally, Marylyn gave Quan Chi a gruesome death.

First Costume: Kinda like Mileena's only purple

Alternate Costume: Mini purple skirt with same color corset. Purple stilleto heels with fishnet stockings.


	2. Tragedy

It was the day Marylyn Liang would remember forever. 15 years ago, Marylyn was at her house. Her mother, Mileena was making dinner, while her father, Sub-Zero was training. "Mom, con I go to Sissy's house? Pretty please." Mileena smiled. "Okay, but be back for dinner." "Yes ma'am. Oh! And can I get my sais now? I'm ready for them." "I know when the right moment is and it is not now." Marylyn sighed. "Yes mother." She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father before running out he door. Sub-Zero walked up behind Mileena and hugged her waist. "I remember the day she was born," he said. Mileena turned around and smiled. "Craziest day of my life," she giggled. Marylyn was running down the dark street, hair flowing from side to side. Sissy was the daughter of Ermac and Skarlet. She wore an identical outfit to Skarlet's and hade short pig tails. Sissy called Marylyn Mary for short. When Marylyn reached her door and knocked, Sissy answered with a blood smoothie. "Well het there, Mary." "Hey," Marylyn panted. "Let's go to your house this time. Mom and Dad need 'privacy'." Mary, knowing what she meant, nodded and started walking down the street with her best friend. "So we are having steak tonight. How would you like yours?" Mary asked. "Rare, please." "Of course." Two two talked and laughed with each over. When Marylyn opened the door to her home, it felt like her heart was ripped out. Blood covered the walls in layers, and there were blood prints everywhere. "Mother! Father! Where are you? Please answer me!" She heard a groan in the kitchen, so she ran in and was horrified. Mileena's stomach was slashed, while the bottom half of Sub-Zero was missing. Marylyn dropped on her knees and crawled to her barely alive mother. "Mom, Mom who did this to you?" "Q-Quan C-Chi." "Mom! Mom, stay with me!" Mileena's last words before she passed away was, "You are ready." Mary was confused. Ready for what? Then there was a flashing from Mileena's hands. She opened her fingers, and there were her mother's sais, covered in Sub-Zero's ice, also known as ice sais. She was ready for her sais. Marylyn heard a cough and turned turned her father. "Marylyn...make your parents proud." Sub-Zero then coughed up blood and fell, no longer moving. Mary cried on her mother's chest. Sissy watched from behind and couldn't help but shed a tear for her friend's fallen parents. "QUAN CHI WILL PAY!" Sissy smiled and pulled out one of the leg knives. "I'm with ya."

Present,

Marylyn was ready for her quest. She was 27 now, but still had nightmares every night. She could never get the image of the blood covered walls out of her mind. And every now and then, she would cry for hours. Sissy was waiting at her doorstep. "Ready?" Mary nodded. She will have her revenge, even if she dies, she will die a proud warrior.

**A/N: Ok, this will mainly be my OC's but there will be original Mortal Kombat characters like Kitana or Raiden. Review please! :3**


	3. The Beginning

Marylyn traveled down the road with Sissy. She was going to Kitana's palace to see everyone. They would help her in her journey. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Marylyn? It is extremely dangerous, and I don't want you to get injured." Marylyn chuckled. "I have trained for years for this day. My parents were innocent, they didn't deserve death. It was gruesome and Quan Chi will pay. But first, I must kill Shao Kahn to get his power. We are almost to the portal for Edenia." Marylyn and Sissy stopped, then a large portal appeared before them. "Come," Sissy said. They stepped through and were suddenly in Kitana's throne room. "Aunt Kitana, I am ready. I request your help from you and the others." Kitana jumped up and hugged her. "Oh Marylyn, you look so much like Mileena and Sub-Zero. If only they could see you right now." Mary smiled and cried waterfalls. "I miss Mother and Father so much." Kitana, also crying, smiled. "As do I. Raiden, Liu, and the others will be here shortly. For now, have some tea." Marylyn nodded. Before she could head to the kitchen, a flash of lightning cracked through, showing Raiden, Liu, Jade, and Kung Lao. "Marylyn, we heard about you parents death. We are here to accompany you." Marylyn shook her head of disapproval. "No it will just be me and Sissy. Thank you for your offer. I really need to get going." Jade hugged Marylyn and laughed. "Your parents would be so proud." "I know." Raiden took Marylyn and Sissy's hands and teleported them to the Living Forest. "This is as far as I can take you, for I am not as powerful as I used to be. May the Elder Gods protect you on this journey. Farwell, Marylyn." Mary grinned and waved goodbye before he flashed away. She walked a short while before a burning liquid hit her in the back. Reptile walked out from behind a tree. Marylyn brought out her ice sais and twirled them. "You're gonna regret that." Mary got in her battle pose, as well as Sissy. Mary shot an ice bomb from her hands while Sissy shot blood from hers. The blood and ice fused, so when it hit her Reptile, he was a red, frozen statue. Marylyn and Sissy sprinted towards Reptile, ice sais in Marylyn's hand, while Sissy was charging up a blood ball in hers. The two were a true deadly alliance, for when they reached Reptile, Mary shoved her sais in his head. Sissy shoved the blood ball in his abdomen, seconds later causing him to explode. "You didn't put up much of a fight," Marylyn said, catching her sais. Sissy spun one of her kunai knives on her fingertips. "Easy," she giggled. "You know Sissy, you didn't have to come. Your parents are still alive, and they are probably worried about you." Sissy chuckled. "No one can kill me without the hardest fight of there life. Let's go, this place is creepy, and that tree is giving me the evil eye." Mary laughed. "Why don't you use the power you father passed on to you, Sissy." Sissy stopped in her tracks and looked down. "I lose control of myself when I use them. I wouldn't want to hurt you or anyone else." "Oh...I'm sorry for bringing it up. Just curious." Sissy perked up with a grin across her face. "Let's not get down in the dumps. Have some fun." The friends traveled farther in there quest. They were close to Shao Kahn's arena. "What if I'm not strong enough? Why don't we stop here and camp." they stopped and set up a tent, got their sleeping bags and went inside. "oodnight, Marylyn." "Goodnight, Sissy." Marylyn rolled over and picked up her sais. She rememberedwhen her mother, Mileena, gave them to her. She also remembered the words of her father, Sub-Zero. "Make your parents proud." The sentence echoed threw her head, haunting her every minute of every hour of every day."I will father...I will." Sissy rolled over. "What?" Startled, mary said, "Oh, nothing. Goodnight." But Sissy was already asleep. After an hour, Marylyn finally cried herself to sleep. The next morning, the headed out again, and were currently in Shang Tsung's temple. She was going to absorb his power, then Shao Kahn's, then Quan Chi's. Shang Tsung!" In a green glow Shang Tsung appeared. He looked her up and down."Keep your eyes to yourself you animal!" Shang Tsung got in his fighting pose. "Soon your soul and body will be mine!"


	4. Sissy's Sacrifice

Marylyn acted as if the disgusting words that just slid out of his mouth didn't seem to matter to her, but inside, she thought she was going to vomit. "Hahahaa, Shang Tsung you are way to old for me. Go talk to Sindel if you want a date." Shang Tsung frowned and growled. He threw a fireball which was easily dodged. "As my godmother, Jade, always said, this is too easy." Marylyn continued to chuckle until a strong force hit her in the stomach. When she finally caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see Goro, Prince of the Shokan. "Shang Tsung! What is this? I am not ready to fight Goro. I am here to fight you!" "Hahaha, Miss Marylyn, I can do as I feel." Before she could respond, Goro grabbed her by her chest and punched both sides of her head, then he slammed her into the ground. She was weak but still able to fight. She slashed his chest with her ice sais, which was a huge mistake because that only angered him. Goro repeatedly slammed his fists into her head. He was about to deliver the finishing blow, so she closed her eyes. But nothing happened. Mary opened her eyes and gasped, not believing what she saw. Sissy was standing in front of her, holding Goro off. "Mary...RUN!" "Sissy I can't l-." "GO! NOW OR YOU WON'T SURVIVE! RUN!" Marylyn saw a tear run down Sissy's face. But what caught her attention was her eyes. They were starting to glow...Ermac's genes. Mary knew Sissy was about to blow but would it be enough to defeat Goro AND Shang Tsung. She got up and ran, tears falling to the ground like a rain storm. While hiding behind a tree, she saw a green flash in the sky, lighting the night. When it ended, Mary waited over thirty minutes for Sissy to return. But nothing. She fell to her knees, realizing that not onlt are her parents gone, but her best friend had died too. She ran to the the temple but all that was left was blood splattered on the wall, and Shang Tsung only barely alive on the ground. "YOU! WHERE IS SISSY? ANSWER ME!" "I-I will never...never tell." Rage coursing through her veins, she shoved her ice sai into his heart while he coughed blood all over her. A green glow came from his mouth, Marylyn asborbing his power. "Shang Tsung down, just Shao Kahn and Quan Chi to go. Where ever you are Sissy, please return. I can't do this without you." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? She loved Mileena, and she loved Sub-Zero, and she loved Sissy. And now...they're gone. she dropped down and cried. Gone. She didn't stop to sleep, she didn't stop to eat, she didn't care about anything in the world. She could feel her Tarkatan genes kicking in Sooner or later, she was going to go on a rampage like her mother did when she was angry. But Mother was always happy. What did she ever do to Quan Chi. No matter, he'll know what it feel like too lose everything soon enough. When an Outworlder passed by, Marylyn couldn't resist it anylonger. Shhe ripped her veil off and smiled showing her teeth saying, "Hi there." He screamed and ran, but she was to fast. She chewed, and bit, and slashed, and sliced, and diced, and screamed, and yelled, and cried. When she stopped, she looked at the man. "P-Please d=don't kill...don't kill me." Looking into his eyes tears swelling up, she said, "I'm...so...sorry." She screamed and slit his throat. She never enjoyed the Tarkatan rampage because it was uncontrollable. The one time she did have one, her father ended up in the hospital for a week. She was lucky she stopped herself in time. She dropped and cried on the bloody chest of the unlucky passerby.


	5. Passion

Marylyn continued bashing the floor, guards were surronding her, watching in astonishment. "She has more strength than all of us combined," one of the guards whispered to his friend. "I don't see how. She's just a woman." "JUST A WOMAN! She is the daughter of Sub-Zero AND Mileena. You know, the legendary couple of Outworld, Edenia, and Earthrealm. And, she's really hot." This caught Marylyn's attention. She also had her mother's seduction. "So you really like me?" The guard trembled and nodded. "Well, maybe I like you too." "Really?" the guard asked. "Yep," Marylyn said and pulled him into a kiss. At first, it looked like a normal kiss but if you looked close enough you could see the blood dripping down his lips. When she released, his mouth was covered in blood. He ran of screaming. "Ha, anyone else." They all shook their heads and ran. "Didn't think so." Later, Kitana had talked to her about controlling her anger. She couldn't help it! She had Tarkatan genes, it's in her blood. "Yes, Aunt Kitana," Mary replied lazily. She practiced her martial arts every day until she had to meet Scorpion. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy she would want to take on a date, but Sissy was gone so she would need some new help. In the forest, Marylyn waited until an orange glow appeared around the corner. Must be Scorpion. "Scorpion," He walked out an nodded. "Yes?" "Oh...nevermind." Scorpion stared a Mary for a second and started to walk away. "Why do you want revenge on Quan Chi? What did he do?" Scorpion asked. Marylyn stopped in her tracks and looked upon the ground. "What?" Scorpion asked. "Quan Chi murdered my mother and father. And his fellow sorcerer killed my best friend. They have taken everything from me." "You aren't the only one," Scorpion said. Marylyn looked up. "What do you mean?" "He killed my family and clan. What's worse is he pretended to be Sub-Zero." "Dad would never do such a horrid thing." "It was Bi-Han not Kuai L-...wait? Dad?" "What, you didn't know? Sub-Zero is my father." Scorpion smirked. "I didn't think he would ever get married." "Well, dad did. Father married Mileena, my mother." Scorpion turned to her, wide-eyed. YOUR MOTHER IS MILEENA! Where are your teeth?" Marylyn smiled, revealing them. "Oh," Scorpion said. "Why do you seem so suprised?" "I didn't know Mileena had the emotion of love." "Well...she did. Haven't you ever loved." "Yes. Let's go. ARGH!" Marylyn looked behind him, and she saw Havik, shoving a knife into Sccorpion's shoulder. "What do you want, Havik?" Instead of answering, he ran toward her. She blocked him with her sais. "Monster!" Havik growled and snarled, trying his hardest to bite Marylyn. She pushed him off of her and threw an ice ball. While Havik was frozen she shoved an ice bomb into his mouth, seconds later, causing him to explode. Mary then turned to Scorpion and looked at the wound. "Well, it's pretty deep." She picked him up and carried him until she found a place to camp. Later that night, she started to stitch his wound. "Havik just popped out of nowhere," Scorpion said. Marylyn nodded and kept stitching. "OW!" Scorpion grabbed Mary's hand, yelling cause she stuck the needle in the wound. He turned to look into her deep blue eyes. "I...I'm s-sorry," she muttered. Scorpion continued holding her hand, only now more gentle. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Marylyn just sat and let him do what he wanted, moaning every now and then. She finally took her mask off and kissed him, careful not to use her teeth, as she did with the bodyguard. ary stopped Scorpion for a second. "My parents wouldn't allow this, Scorpion." "Your parents are dead." He then picked her up and carried her to the tent, where they shared their night of passion.


End file.
